


Got A Fist Full of Love Coming Your Way

by sulli



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, no capitalization sorry i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulli/pseuds/sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie thinks the new girl is kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Fist Full of Love Coming Your Way

so there's this new girl at school and perrie isn't stalking her or anything but it just so happens that they're always in the same place at the same time. and well, if that isn't fate, what is?

(granted, it's a small school, but that's not the point). she's tiny and small and the perfect height for perrie, and if  _that_  isn't fate,  _what is?_

she's got a pink bowtie on and that is quite possibly the cutest thing perrie's ever seen, says as much to leigh who honestly doesn't care at all and says it looks silly. and well, perrie very wittily replies back that her snapbacks are sillier and god, just be  _quiet_ , leigh-anne. 

perrie doesn't even know the girl's name but she's already got an idea on what wedding dress she'll wear at their wedding (she's mostly kidding). jesy says that creepy and stalker-ish and. yeah. maybe it is. but there's no harm in a bit of daydreaming, right?

jesy says yes. she says it's delusional and maybe perrie should "find out her name, for god's sake, before you start picking baby names."

so on the monday after the other girl arrives at school, perrie walks up to her, cool-as-can-be, and asks what her name is. as it happens, her name is jade and she's a year older than perrie but started school late so they're in the same grade. which, cool. makes perrie's mission to make Jade Fall In Love With Her  _that_  much easier. 

turns out they haven't got too much in common and jade prefers hanging out with the drama kids instead of the choir kids, where perrie spends the majority of her time.

which, problem.

most of perrie's plan to make Jade Fall In Love With Her had involved using her friends to appear cool. leigh tells her to "stop it, you are honestly bordering on obsessive. and there is absolutely no way to make you appear cool. that's like asking to fail before you've even started. save yourself the embarrasment."

alright, fine. not the best laid out plan.  

and okay things really come to a head one day (wednesday, three weeks after jade and perrie formerly meet) and jade suddenly turns around in her desk in history class

(perrie always manages to snag a desk near jade. once, all the spots near her had been taken so perrie had glared something fierce at one of the boys sitting beside jade and he pretty much tripped over his bag in his haste to get away, but anyway.)

so jade turns around just before second bell rings and asks, "so why do you follow me around all the time?"

and perrie doesn't really have an answer. not one that wouldn't sound ridiculous, anyway. so she says, "i'm sorry?" but it comes out more as a question than a statement and jade doesn't seem all too impressed with the answer.

"well. it's weird," she says. like duh. and perrie nods and when she says sorry a second time it definitely comes out as a statement rather than a question.

so she stops because she's not  _creepy_ , she's not  _one of those people_  (jesy snorts, "you actually were." perrie ignores her and leigh-anne for the rest of lunch.) 

it's a bit weird now, perrie can't even look jade in the eye anymore without her cheeks warming and her heartbeat accelerating and it's honestly become a bit of a problem especially since she's been put in a group with jade (with three other classmates as well, but perrie doesn't have crushes on them, now does she.)

and she might as well call her life a teen romcom because that's what it's turning into.

so when their group meets up in the library to discuss what they're going to do, she's pretty much forced to look (and _talk_ , oh god, the horror, she can barely even form sentences at this point) at jade since they're the only ones who actually seem focused on the task. 

jade must be a saint, perrie thinks, because she treats perrie normally and not like her sort-of-kind-of-maybe stalker and perrie truly does appreciate that. she says so, as they're leaving the library with about as much work done as when they had entered.

the halls are silent and it's dark outside and it casts weird shadows in the halls so it's way too creepy for perrie's liking. the silence is a bit loud (which, by the way, is a phrase she'd never understood until that moment) so to fill it, she says sorry. jade startles a bit but doesn't ask what perrie means, instead says, "it's okay, i suppose," a pause, "but also not really? it was weird."

perrie agrees, "i definitely went overboard." 

and jade kind of does this weird, yet totally endearing giggle, "you could have just talked to me, you know?"

and sure. that's what jesy had said. "might've been easier, yeah?" and that weird yet totally endearing giggle is back and perrie really wants it to happen again. 

"just don't do it again, hey?"

that's fair, perrie thinks to herself. aloud, she says, "i don't know what came over me, t'be honest." there's a pause, and she adds, "you're just too cute, i s'pose."

honestly, perrie's hadn't intended to say that. feels the mortification wash over her and she feels anxious in a way she hasn't in a long while. not only did it sound like she was flirting (she wasn't, she'll deny it to her grave) but that was possibly the last thing she had ever wanted to say to the girl. 

but jade has this sort manic giggle (and it's cute too. perrie has come to the realization that everything she does it cute. goddamn.) and hides behind her hair and suddenly everything is like ten times more awkward than it even was post-confrontation.

"wow, i totally did  _not_  mean to say that- that's not to say you aren't cute, 'cause you are and- jesus christ, okay. wow. okay," perrie feels a bit short of breath. jade's still hiding behind her hair and they've reached the front doors of the school, as they step out perrie does this sort of awkward, definitely not endearing, wave and almost trips over her own feet as she makes her getaway. 

when perrie retells this story, leigh-anne and jesy laugh themselves silly and it truly doesn't make perrie feel any better. she's annoyed. 

"i seriously need better friends."

the next day, jade sits next to perrie and that's definitely new. she's wearing the same bowtie she wore when she'd first arrived and it's just as cute as she remembers.

halfway through the class, jade slides a note over to perrie while the teacher's back is turned. inside, there's a heart and written is 'ur cute too.'

perrie can barely contain her grin. pretty much fails at doing so, as a matter of fact. when she looks to her side, she sees jade looking back at her. she hands another slip of paper to perrie. this one says, 'do u want to go out w/ me check yes or no.'

perrie obviously checks yes.

a third note is passed, 'phone # ??'

and somehow they've made it through the entire class without being caught and at the end jade links her arm through perrie's and when they meet up with jesy and leigh for lunch and the looks on their faces are so worth it.

leigh looks as if she can hardly believe it and jesy just looks impressed. which is justifiable, considering. 

their first date is two days later and it turns out, jade is a kiss-on-the-first-date kind of a girl, and perrie truly has no problem with this at all because she is too. 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from graffiti my soul by girls aloud


End file.
